


Cooperation

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is less than pleased to learn he's going to have to work with the Winchesters and especially Castiel to take out Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [brunax5](brunax5.tumblr.com) at my [tumblr](halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

The moment Dick rejected Crowley’s offer of a partnership, he began plotting about how best to take him and the rest of the Leviathans out of the game. Anyone who threatened Crowley’s hold on Hell and humanity needed to be taken out. That’s just how it was. He only wished his own people stood the best chance at doing it. Anyone but them. 

The Winchesters had been a thorn in Crowley’s side for ages. They were constantly getting involved in matters they had no rightful business in and worse than that, they were insanely successful at it. Sure, things never went according to plan when they were around, but somehow they always got the job done. Much as he’d love to wrap them up and carry them off to Hell in a hand basket, Crowley needed them. His only comfort was in knowing that his least favorite ex-business partner was no longer on the game board.  Really though, he should have known better. 

“Text me when sparkles here, retrieves his marbles, I suppose,” he concluded their confrontation. He’d arrived with the intention of giving them his blood and leaving the task of cleaning up the Dick problem to those two pains in his arse, but to his only-half-feigned surprise, Castiel was annoyingly enough alive and well (in body at least), and worse of all, working with the Winchesters once more. He changed his mind. Fool me once, and all that. He’d find another way. One that didn’t involve that impossible angel.

Unfortunately, there was literally no better option. Dick offered him Canada. It was an insult. Beyond an insult, it was almost certainly a trap as well. That was Dick’s style all over—dig his claws into his prey and when there’s no escape in sight—devour. If they willingly place themselves on those claws, all the better. That wasn’t going to happen to Crowley. So working with the Winchesters it was. He popped back in for another visit.

Dean, Sam, Meg, and Castiel were all seated around a table, discussing other options for taking out Dick, more or less exactly where he’d left them. He cleared his throat when no one ackowledged his arrival.

“Woah,” Dean said in surprise.

“Crowley.” Castiel stared at him, and for a moment Crowley thought he had perhaps found his marbles after all, but then his look softened, and it made Crowley irrationally angry.

“Dean, Sam, whore,” Crowley greeted them in turn, “I need to have a talk with our little looney bird here, if you don’t mind.”

Meg made to leave out the door but Sam and Dean stood their ground.

“Not going to happen, you royal prick,” Dean growled “or have you forgotten that we need your blood right now and don’t really care how we get it?”

“Dean, wait,” Sam said, holding a hand out as if to hold his brother back, “Why do you want to talk to Cas?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. Nothing would ever be cut and dry with these two. “Let’s just say we had a bit of a lover’s spat last time we saw each other and if I’m going to help you two out, I need a little closure first, are we clear?”

“And what makes you think we’re just going to—”

“Dean.” Castiel used the tone of voice that reminded everyone in the room of his true nature. “Crowley is right. He and I didn’t part on good terms. I just want to make things right.” He turned to Crowley, “If I talk to you, will you give Dean and Sam the blood they need to take out the Leviathans?”

“If we can kiss and make up, then I don’t see why we can’t work something out. Just like old times, eh kitten?” he responded with a smirk and a shrug.

Dean sputtered angrily but Sam just nodded and led him and Meg out of the room, leaving Castiel alone with Crowley.

“Are you familar with the phrase that begins ‘Hell hath no fury,” Cas?” Crowley began.

“Crowley I—” Castiel tried to interrupt.

“Because whoever wrote that has never met me. If they had, they would know the proper ending for that phrase would be ‘like Crowley scorned.’ And you scorned me, Cas. We had a deal. You can’t just pansy out of it because you’ve got a hard-on for more power.”

“I’m sorry, Crowley,” Castiel said. The simpleness of it took Crowley by surprise and temporarily made him forget what he was going to say. 

“You’re sorry? That’s it? After all it took to seal our little deal?”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ground. “I know it’s of little consolation, but I do regret my actions in regards to our partnership. If there had been another way…”

“Another way, such as following through with our agreement like a good little bitch? You screwed me, Cas, in more ways than one, and now you just expect me to bend over again to help you and these little pets of yours?”

“I don’t want to fight,” Castiel said. “Please. Take whatever you want from me, just help them.”

Crowley sighed. “It takes the fun out of torturing you when you ask for it, you know.” He raised his voice. “You can come out now boys, I know you’ve been listening.”

An angry-looking Dean and a guilty-looking Sam walked in from the other room.

“This vial,” he said, pulling one out of his suit pocket, “is my blood. It’s yours if you put it to good use. Put it to any other use, and Cas here won’t be able to sit for a week if you catch my drift.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dead asked.

“It means don’t get in bed with anyone unless you’re willing to be screwed. A lesson I thought you already learned from our dear Cas, here. If not, well, I guess it’s none of my business how you spend your free time. I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but—” Crowley shrugged and tossed the vial of blood to Sam, vanishing the moment it left his hand.

Working with the Winchesters might be one of Crowley’s least favorite activities, but he couldn’t deny that the look on Dean’s face as he turned to question Castiel made it almost worth the effort.


End file.
